


Король горы

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Drama, Gen, Non-Chronological, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: На новогодний фест-2014 по заявке насчет того, что было бы, если бы Присцилла не убила Терезу, а Клэр не убила Ригальдо.
Kudos: 4





	Король горы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: моему диссеру.

4.

– Иди, иди сюда, малышка, – похлопав себя по бедру, говорит Исли. – Ко мне.  
Девочка резко дергает головой, раздувает ноздри.  
– Сюда, Клэр, сюда.  
Она выгибает спину и крадется, перебирая по ковру скрюченными пальцами рук. Ноги, согнутые в коленях, пружинят, будто Клэр каждую секунду готова броситься вперед, острый детский задок неловко оттопырен.  
Всякий раз, когда Исли подзывает ее, Клэр первые мгновения очевидно опасается.  
– Умница. Вот, еще немного, – она приближается вплотную, задирает голову, заглядывает в лицо глупыми, злыми глазами, а потом осторожно трется щекой о ногу Исли. Он улыбается и левой рукой треплет Клэр по волосам. Удивительно, какие у нее мягкие волосы. Девочка фыркает – недоверчиво, обеспокоенно, но слышится в этом звуке и удовольствие приласканного домашнего животного.  
Наверняка Исли ужасно сбивает ее с толку: она видит его, слышит, но главного ориентира нет.  
Исли прикрывает глаза. Клэр ерзает под его рукой, устраиваясь удобнее. Он «нащупывает» в долине силуэты аур: вот трое «пробужденных», вот капитаны клеймор.  
Исли чувствует, как губы растягивает улыбка: а вот на восток движется знакомая красноватая аура, мощная, с неровными, дрожащими краями, выдающая с головой смятение всегда кажущегося бесстрастным хозяина. Исли представляет, как ветер дует Ригальдо в спину, будто хочет поскорее вытолкнуть его за границы владений Владыки Севера.  
Исли откидывается на спинку кресла, и Клэр недовольно ворчит, потревоженная.  
– Тш-ш, малышка, – говорит Исли невнимательно, – все хорошо.  
Он открывает глаза и протягивает к Клэр правую руку, которую до этого прятал за спиной. Девочка тут же принимается возбужденно обнюхивать пальцы, хмурясь и скаля острые мелкие зубы.  
– Р-р-р, – недовольно ворчит она, мотая головой. – Р-р-гр-ра!  
– Точно, – кивает Исли. – Ты можешь съесть его, малышка. Иди.  
Клэр радостно взрыкивает, бодает его головой в колено и, как была – голая, на четвереньках, – почти галопом выбегает за двери.  
Исли встает, берет кувшин с водой и тщательно моет руки над тазом.

Ему тоже пора в дорогу.

1.

Присцилла каждую ночь вспоминает все события того дня; она знает: временами память подводит ее, вместо картины вчерашнего боя подсовывая малозначительный эпизод из давнишней деревенской жизни. А бывает наоборот: Присцилла силится вспомнить лица семьи, а на ум приходят отчего-то только рожи – иначе не назовешь – убитых накануне йома.  
Присцилла себе не доверяет, словом. Потому каждую ночь, пристроившись спиной к мечу, она повторяет последовательность, чтобы не упустить ни детали:  
вот она отправляется в погоню за госпожой Терезой,  
вот госпожа Тереза побеждает ее в битве,  
вот она в ярости гонится за Номером Один и вступает в новую схватку,  
вот она теряет контроль над силой йома, вот просит убить ее, и потом такой голод, такой голод – и вдруг мир темнеет,  
а потом госпожи Терезы уже нет рядом, нет девочки, которая была с ней, а поодаль – развороченные трупы Софи и Ноэль, (везде кровь, лоскуты кожи, настоящее месиво) и на земле валяется белая, бескровная рука – все, что осталось от госпожи Илены,  
и в груди – зияющая дыра: Присцилла прибита к земле собственным клеймором.  
Никто не знает, каких сил ей стоило тогда не «пробудиться».  
Присцилла меняет позу, чуть выпрямляется. Госпожа Тереза все еще где-то бродит, дрянь – иначе не назовешь – сумасшедшая тварь, чудовище. Убила людей, убила всех соратников из карательного отряда – и наверняка думала, что убила Присциллу, только ее так просто не уничтожишь. И она отомстит за госпожу Илену, за Софи, за Ноэль. Ей никогда не забыть того, что там было.  
Присцилла опускает голову, плотно сжимает губы. Ей не забыть – но на самом деле она помнит немного.  
Десять лет она собирает сведения, подхватывает самые тонкие, оборванные ниточки, пытаясь сплести из них единый узор. Она ищет Терезу по всему Острову, слухи доносятся отовсюду, но никогда не приводят к цели. Бывшая Номер Один не так глупа, чтобы разгуливать где попало в форменной робе и с мечом. Ее не так-то просто выследить. Даже если Тереза «пробудилась», она наверняка где-то прячется.  
(Но это не так, возражает Присцилла сама себе, бывшая Номер Один именно настолько глупа. Ей не достало ума скрыть следы своего преступления, спрятаться, осесть где-нибудь. В тот первый раз ее было очень легко найти. Если у Присциллы не получается целых десять лет, стоит предположить, что Номер Один мертва. И, конечно, Организация уже давно бы знала о новом Порождении Бездны.)  
Беда в том, что Присцилла любит вспоминать – но не любит к себе прислушиваться.

– От тебя разит «пробуждением», – сказала однажды Офелия, Номер четыре, – от тебя воняет «пробуждением», Бездна, – так доверительно, словно они лучшие подружки. Высунула язык, как будто собиралась облизнуть застывшей от такой наглости Присцилле кончик носа, и с хохотом отпрянула.  
Присцилла проигнорировала ее с самым холодным равнодушием. Ей, Номеру Один, не пристало отвечать на такие глупости – но та эскапада Офелии подарила Присцилле настоящее озарение.  
Она ищет, думает, сопоставляет – и однажды выходит на логово.  
Кому знать о Терезе, если не другому Порождению Бездны?

– Как интересно! – радостно хлопает в ладоши Рифул, когда Присцилла раз за разом уклоняется от железных лент ее волос.  
Только вот Присцилле кажется, что в голосе Порождения – зарождающееся сомнение, слабая тревога. Полуживой бывший Номер Три мужского поколения, Даф, болтается у Рифул за спиной, безвольно обвисший в сети ее отростков. – Если сможешь меня задеть, так и быть, дам тебе одну подсказку!  
Присцилла сосредоточенно сжимает меч. Ей мало одной подсказки – нужно узнать все.  
– Прошу прощения, – говорит она, готовясь к прыжку, – но мне придется вас убить.

Перед смертью Рифул плачет, горько и зло. Ее человеческое тело становится совсем крохотным, когда от него остается только верхняя половина.  
– Исли! Исли убил ее, Владыка Севера! Она вторглась в его владения, был бой, и он убил ее! Этой дуре нужно было «пробудиться», тогда бы она его одолела!  
– Вы все врете, – говорит Присцилла сквозь сжатые зубы. – Врешь, тварь.  
Предсмертный хрип Хозяйки Запада звучит довольно жалко.  
Тереза не могла умереть так легко. Наверняка она в сговоре с этим Исли. «Пробудилась» и сидит на Севере, распускает слухи о своей смерти.  
Присцилла слышала, что Организация давно уже стягивает к Пиете силы для зачистки распоясавшихся «пробужденных». Она не получала прямого приказа, но кто она такая, чтобы не помочь соратникам?  
На Севере им не обойтись без Номера Один, так она говорит себе, ей нельзя бросать своих, вот в чем дело.

5.

С обрыва видно, как исчезает на горизонте черная точка, движущаяся неровными скачками, – вышедшая на охоту Клэр.  
Девочка ни капли не изменилась за эти годы – видимо, плоть «пробужденных» в этом смысле делает с телом человека то же, что и плоть йома. Клэр никогда не постареет. Никогда не вырастет.  
Исли немного жаль, что так получилось. Когда он убил Терезу и забрал девчонку к себе, ему – проклятье, стоит наконец-то в этом признаться – было одиноко. Может быть, ему не хватало зверушки – менее строптивой, чем Ригальдо. Может быть, это было старческое помутнение рассудка.  
Может быть, ему захотелось завести семью.

Полубезумная Клэр жалась к Исли, трясясь от ужаса и что-то невнятно бормоча: видимо, не могла соотнести огромное чудовище, застилающее небо, с улыбчивым мужчиной, который взял ее на руки и понес куда-то через снегопад.  
– Съешь ее, – пробурчал тогда в спину Ригальдо. – Ей же будет лучше. Или, хочешь, я съем.  
– Я тебя не спрашивал, – благожелательно напомнил Исли, не повернув головы. – Можешь закусить госпожой Терезой. Глядишь, и в тебя войдет немного ее силы, Номер Два.

Итак, он не помнит, зачем конкретно сделал это с Клэр. Но, в конце концов, кто смог бы потребовать у него отчета о причинах?  
Создание, получившееся в результате внедрения в человека плоти «пробужденного», оказалось тупым, злобным и неожиданно преданным. Исли подозревал, что Клэр принимает его за часть себя самой, потому что не чувствует его запаха, как не чувствует своего собственного. Они, в конце концов, одна плоть – почти семья.  
Клэр было все равно, что есть: животное, человека, йома. Она пожирала, зажмурившись и чавкая, и смотреть на это было так гадко – не оторваться. По запаху она могла взять любой след, а в силе и скорости – посоперничать с «пробужденным» из первой десятки. Не так уж много, но и не мало.

В конце концов, Ригальдо сам так решил. Пусть попытает удачу.

В Пиете пять ярких огней – ауры капитанов. Ни одного достойного противника, стоит только превратиться – и всех их сметет подчистую.  
Но с Запада движется огромная аура, принадлежащая не иначе как Первому Номеру. Это прекрасно – то, ради чего стоило идти в бой самому.  
Проклятье, годы, проведенные бок о бок, заставляют его думать, как Ригальдо.  
Исли мысленно желает малышке Клэр приятного аппетита и прыгает с обрыва навстречу новой гостье.

6.

– Ты, – резко выдыхает Присцилла, поставив ногу на горло поверженному Владыке Севера. – Где Тереза?  
Исли выплевывает сгусток чернично-фиолетовой крови, как будто хрипло смеется.  
– Что? – рычит Присцилла. – Что еще?  
– Так ты та… самая Номер Два, – с усилием выговаривает Исли и снова выплевывает немного крови. – Та самая, которая… убила всех своих?  
– Лжешь! – Присцилла почти отступает, но вместо этого только крепче прижимает Владыку Севера к мерзлой земле. – Лжешь, Порождение!  
– Посмотри, – криво улыбается Исли. – Посмотри внимательно.  
И тогда Присцилла понимает. У нее отчего-то голые ноги – голые, босые, покрытые странными светло-оранжевыми наростами, похожими на роговые пластины. Она вытягивает вперед правую руку – такую же пластинчатую, неестественного цвета.   
На пальцах – когти.  
– Не может быть! – воет Присцилла. Она в ужасе прижимает руки к лицу, замирает, ощупывает неверяще.  
На лбу у нее рог. И, кажется, такое с ней уже…

0.

Она только слышит голоса – смутно, как с дна озера. Даже поднять веки нет сил.  
– Тереза, – похоже, это Илена поддерживает искореженное трансформацией тело Присциллы. – Мы обе знаем, что ты это можешь. Синхронизируйся с ней, верни ее. Ты чувствуешь ее ауру? Нам не нужна тварь уровня Порождения.  
Судя по движению потоков ее силы йома, Тереза приращивает левую кисть. Вообще-то читать потоки очень трудно: вокруг неспокойно колышется чья-то серебристая сила – как море, готовое в любой момент разразиться бурей.  
За камнем шебуршится девчонка, наверное, хочет помочь, но на нее шикают: «Нет, Клэр! Стой там!» – и она остается на месте.  
– Мы можем просто ее убить, – наконец говорит Тереза. – Считай, что она прислала мне Черную Карту.  
Рука Илены под спиной Присциллы напряжена до предела.  
– Если бы я не успела ее вырубить, ты бы уже лишилась головы, – с нажимом говорит Номер Три.  
– Зачем мне оставлять врага в тылу? Она не успокоится.  
– Ну же, Тереза. У нас мало времени. Помоги ей вернуться, и тогда уходи, я скажу, что ты погибла. Только дай ей умереть человеком.  
Тереза молчит, а когда начинает говорить, в ее голосе ехидство.  
– Вот как, Илена? Какое милосердие.  
– Она убила Софи и Ноэль, – кажется, Илена пожимает плечами.  
Нет, хочет закричать Присцилла, нет, нет, нет! – но не может пошевелиться.  
Нити йоки Терезы опутывают ее, и тогда Присцилла понимает, что море могущества вокруг – ее собственная аура. У нее не нет сил – силы слишком много, она давит, как толща воды.  
Тереза успокаивает, колышет, словно младенца в колыбели, пеленает по рукам и ногам. Присцилла чувствует, как срастаются разъехавшиеся края острозубой пасти, как втягиваются когти и «сдуваются» мышцы на руках и ногах.  
Нет, хочет закричать она, так нельзя, нельзя вернуть меня, а потом убить, но проваливается в беспамятство.

2.

– Разведчики доложили, что Рифул мертва, – Ригальдо не любит начинать издалека, тем более, когда новости – такие.  
Исли широко распахивает глаза, потом прищуривается, потом медленно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Ригальдо давно – вероятно, никогда – не видел его таким взволнованным.  
– Мы можем выдвигаться. Путь к завоеванию Острова теперь чище, чем когда-либо, – наконец произносит Номер Один и рассеянно хлопает себя по бедру. Клэр урчит и трется о его ногу слюнявой мордой. Ригальдо чуть отворачивается от этого зрелища, но больше ничем не выдает своих чувств. Он видел много отвратительного, но Клэр превзошла всё.  
– Нынешняя Номер Один убила ее, – говорит Ригальдо. – Подумай, что она может здесь натворить. И есть еще Люсиэлла. И Организация, конечно. Ты безгранично веришь в свои силы, Владыка Севера?  
– А ты потерял веру, Львиный Король?  
– Не называй меня так.  
Исли задумчиво треплет Клэр по волосам.  
– До своего обращения Клэр кое-что успела рассказать мне о нынешней Номер Один, – сообщает он. – Если я все рассчитал верно, если заставить ее «пробудиться»…  
На Ригальдо вдруг накатывает чувство, словно Исли, которого он знал и ненавидел столько веков, исчез куда-то, когда появилась эта маленькая тварь. Как будто это было последней каплей, переполнившей чашу причиненных им страданий, и больше ничего знакомого – чести, принципов, насмешливой мудрости, которая так бесила Ригальдо, воинской доблести, отваги и своеобразного благородства – в Исли не осталось, только пустая красивая оболочка, жаждущая крови.  
– Если я тебе не нужен… – начинает Ригальдо холодно.  
– Иди, – перебивает Исли, аккуратно вытирая слюну Клэр платком. – Я тебя не держу.

6/0.1

Когда Присцилла открывает глаза, невесть как освободившийся Исли стоит напротив. Он полностью обнажен, но это совершенно не волнует Присциллу – как и то, что она может до мелочей рассмотреть, как медленно отрастает его правая рука.  
Белая, бескровная, как…  
– Мне кажется, ты вспомнила что-то интересное, – в его голосе Присцилле слышится тщательно скрытая насмешка.  
Да, думает Присцилла, да. Госпожа Илена так и не смогла решить, чего в ней больше – благородства или гордыни. В Организации говорили, это вечная беда Вторых Номеров. Избавиться и от Терезы, и от Присциллы – и мгновенно взлететь на самую вершину. Но нельзя же убивать бессознательного противника.  
– Ей не стоило заставлять меня очнуться, – говорит она вслух.  
Исли кивает, будто хоть что-то понял. Он чем-то раздражает Присциллу. Может быть, этой слабой улыбкой, которая появляется на его лице, когда он смотрит на нее, будто не он только что валялся в кровавом месиве, потерпевший безоговорочное поражение.  
Присцилла перебирает в памяти события того дня:  
вот она открывает глаза и видит занесенный над ней меч Илены,  
вот она уже у Илены за спиной, а из обрубка Илениного плеча хлещет кровь,  
вот Илена лежит на земле рядом с трупом Ноэль, а Присцилла все рубит и рубит, пока от Номера Три (не Два, не Один, вообще больше ничего!) не остается кровавое крошево.  
Все эти годы Присцилла подозревала, что Илена не умерла, а сбежала: не могла же от воительницы и правда остаться только рука?  
Оказывается, и такое бывает.  
Исли отвлекает ее от размышлений, внезапно встав на одно колено.  
Присцилла смеется – хохочет, пока не чувствует голод. Тогда она думает, что в Пиете полно клеймор – и все, должно быть, ничуть не хуже на вкус, чем госпожа Тереза. В сущности, все они – как Тереза и Илена, мерзкие предательницы, одной плоти и крови мразь: лишь бы убить, забраться повыше, удовлетворить свою гордыню!  
За спиной у Присциллы – крылья.  
Оказывается, и такое бывает. Ну как тут удержишься от смеха? От кого-то остается только рука, а кому-то – крылья.  
– Идем, – бросает она Исли. – Ты покажешь мне, где Тереза.  
И Исли почему-то снова улыбается.

3.

– Я говорил, что те трое были непригодны для разведки. Слишком нетерпеливы, – Ригальдо глядит на лес, за которым прячется Пиета, издали тускло светящаяся аурами воительниц – один, два, три, четыре, пять ярких огней и еще десяток едва тлеющих головешек.  
Те трое ни на что не годились, раз такие слабые бабы смогли нанести им поражение, и значит, в расход их пусть было вовсе не жалко.  
– Разве ты – не первый из тех, кто не умеет сдерживать свою ярость, Среброглазый Львиный Король? – любезно спрашивает Исли, и ветер задирает полу его плаща, и в длинной гриве путаются снежинки. Они падают Исли на непокрытую белую голову, снег опускается на волосы – и не тает, будто на покойнике.  
Ригальдо хочет попросить его больше не произносить это прозвище, но вдруг передумывает – какая, собственно говоря, разница? Бесполезное сотрясание воздуха, заученный диалог, дежурный, как беседа супружеской пары за воскресным обедом: «Не называй меня Среброглазым Королем, пожалуйста». – «Да, конечно, передай мне соус».  
– В Пиете не останется ни души, – коротко обещает Ригальдо.  
Исли вскидывает брови, будто услышал несусветную глупость, и тогда Ригальдо чувствует себя таким древним, словно все прожитые годы решили предъявить ему счет.  
Не имеет значения, что он сделает или не сделает – всегда будет одно и то же: насмешливо изогнутые брови и уголки губ, прямая белая спина в десяти шагах впереди, металлический голос, звучащий с такой высоты, что глупо даже задирать голову в поисках источника.  
И пустить его в расход всегда будет вовсе не жалко.  
«Да пошел ты на хер, Владыка Севера, – думает Ригальдо – и чувствует неописуемое, почти невыносимое облегчение. – Пошел ты уже на хер, в самом деле».  
– Ни души, – повторяет он вслух, хотя задумчивый взгляд Исли уже обращен куда-то за горизонт. Ригальдо готов рассмеяться этому возвышенному виду. – Ни крысы, ни насекомого.  
И тут Исли дружески хлопает его по плечу.

На перевале он чувствует сразу две вещи: в долине схлестываются две огромные, могучие ауры – и та, что больше, принадлежит не Исли.  
И вторая вещь – за ним что-то гонится - громкий хруст снега под ногами.  
Что-то, от чего не исходит сила йома, но если бы исходила - она была бы как у Исли.  
Она выскакивает из-за дерева, скалясь и рыча, слюна капает из ее клыкастой пасти, и Ригальдо отчетливо все понимает.  
Он видел, как Исли тренирует Клэр находить жертву по запаху. Тогда это были звери или йома, но разве нельзя так же поступить с запахом «пробужденного»?  
Когда малышка одна, она не представляет для «пробужденного» большой угрозы, но может основательно измотать: у нее потрясающая регенерация.  
А что если малышек Клэр будет пять, десять, двенадцать? Люди – дешевый товар, а плоть Исли быстро отрастает на костях. Он может сделать сколько угодно таких тварей. И тогда они сожрут даже Порождение Бездны.  
И словно в ответ на его мысли из-за ближайших сосен выходят все новые и новые чудовища – голые, страшные, издающие низкие, угрожающие звуки. У них тоже нет силы йома, но Ригальдо чудится гнилая аура Самого Первого Первого Номера.  
Ригальдо рычит в ответ и превращается.

И одновременно с этим аура, которую он чувствует около Пиеты, – та, что больше его собственной, больше Исли, может быть, больше самого городка, – начинает меняться, знаменуя «пробуждение».


End file.
